


You and I

by brat_leabhair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brat_leabhair/pseuds/brat_leabhair
Summary: Albus has long had feelings for his best friend, Scorpius, while Scorpius doesn't know how to deal with the new feelings forming in his chest.Or, scorbus fic where I completely ignore the cursed child as a whole and act as though it didnt happen.





	You and I

As I stepped onto the train from the platform, I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders. It was the same as the last three years that I've done this; shuffling into the carriage to sit across from Scorpius, waving to Mum out of the window; but something was distinctly different now as I sat across from my best friend. Over the summer, I had thought for a long time about the ache in my chest from not seeing him for so long, and even when I did see him during the holiday months, it didn't feel like enough, and therefore I decided that when I saw him in the cabin on the familiar ride to hogwarts, I would tell him how I felt.

I never imagined it woud be this hard.

There was a deafening silence between us as we pulled out of the station, because I was too nervous to speak, and he was somewhat preoccupied with an evasive chocolate frog.

"Scorpius, I-"

Before I could continue, I was interrupted as the door was forced open by my cousin, Rose, who appeared slightly distressed, but mostly tired. I cursed her silently, while Scorpius greeted her casually and cheerily, while I moved my gaze to the passing scene.

"I thought you were going to sit with Lily?" I said, trying my best not to sound spiteful. If i did, she didn't notice.

"All the seats in her cabin were full," she replied, "she's getting popular already."

She fell down onto the seat next to me, making herself comfortable, although I'd rather she werent there at all. It wasn't that I was angry at her, it was just that I had almost built up the nerve to confess Scorpius, and her untimely arrival had prevented that. Otherwise, I welcomed her presence, because it had been over a week since I'd seen her last.

"How was your summer, Scorp?" she asked, trying to break the ice by igniting conversation. He brightened up at the attention.

"It was great, dad took me to Bulgaria to watch the quidditch world cup final, and I got to meet..."

I tuned out as he started talking about quidditch, because I lacked interest in the game. I stared out the window, mostly in silence, leaning against the scratched window until I began to dose off. I must have fell into a fairly deep sleep, because I woke to Scorpius shaking me by the shoulders gently to tell me that we had almost arrived, and I should change inti my robes. I followed his advice, making my way hastily to the cramped toilet with my robes balled to my chest.

Before I reached the toilet, my path was suddenly blocked by another pupil leaving his cabin, and I bumped into him unceremoniously, scuttling back a few steps immediately.

"Sorry," I mumbled, then my gaze turned upward and I got a look at him. He had copper skin and short-cut dark hair, and was taller than me by a few inches. His eyes shone with amusement, before he held with hand to the side, letting me past.

"You first," he said, smiling politely, and I stood still for a few seconds before moving, mostly still a little taken aback by his attractiveness. As I moved towards the toilet at the end of the narrow corridor, I could hear him a couple steps behind me, and I glanced back for a second, seeing that in his hand he held ravenclaw robes, neatly folded and without creases, unlike mine.

I changed quickly in the cubicles, and circled around the stranger as I got out, in order to let him in. As I walked back to the cabin, I looked out of the window and saw that the locomotive was approaching Hogwarts. I took a moment to appreciate it's elegant towers and dominant features before re-entering the cabin, where Scorpius and Rose were still engaged in idle conversation. I returned to my seat with a sigh.

As the train neared the station, I began to re-enter to conversation in the cabin, and discussed our opinions of the teachers in the school; me and Rose had a preference for Professor Longbottom, but Scorpius said that we only liked him because he was a friend of our family, and that his classes werent especially exciting. In his opinion, Professor Hagrid's classes were the most fun, although he didn't take care of magical creatures as a class this year. While we all agreed that Hagrid did have fun classes, me and Rose still preferred Professor Longbottom.

The train screeched as it pulled into the station, shuddering as it halted among the trees surrounding the track. We disembarked, and made our way to the thestral-drawn carriages, although I couldn't see them. Scorpius could, however, and tried to feed one of the creatures a handful of dried berries from his bag, however he said the docile beast would not take them. He lifted himself into the carriage, perhaps a little disheartened by the rejection of the thestral, and me and Rose snickered at him quietly. The carriages began to move, and we peacefully moved along the path in the trees towards the school.


End file.
